Broken Mirror
by My Vantilene
Summary: And then her eyes fell on Jade. **Aradia-centric, implied John x Rose, Karkat x Terezi, Jade x Dave, and Aradia x Sollux**


Disclaimer: 0_0

She acknowledged the eerie similarities between all four of them in-game to some extent, but now it was like a blistering neon sign sweltering too close. The seven of them stood a ways off from her in a close-knit group talking, right where she could observe them without question. The way Sollux and Dave spoke and carried themselves scorched her eyebrows. Karkat raged about his romcoms, and John about his Nic Cage flicks, effectively smoldering her cheeks with voracious fire. It was just too obvious. Rose looked up at John with a loving gaze shining translucently through her psychoanalytical eyes, and there was the same soft, subtleness captivated underneath Terezi's eyes for Karkat that was almost lost among her sociopathic tendencies. That added more heat to her burning skin.

And then her eyes fell on Jade.

The way Jade talked to Rose familiarly, the way she tapped John on the shoulder playfully, the way she soaked up all of Dave's attention as she laughed contently, his arm draped across her shoulder — it was so familiar, but so distant, so very far away. That was the way she and Terezi used to talk, so at ease with each other, knowing each other inside and out in a way only moirails could. That was the way she used to tease Karkat, with an underlying sense of compassion and understanding that neither would ever doubt. That was the way Sollux used to hold her, so tender with a smile reserved only for her. That used to be her life. She used to be the mirrored Jade.

All that had ended when Vriska decided she wanted revenge.

After, Sollux was so overcome with guilt, he shut her out subtly and buried himself into the comfort of another girl. Because cool guys never mourn loss in any palpable manner, they just find other chicks and move on. Her friendships grew limp and followed her footsteps into death. Terezi didn't want to talk to her unless necessary, and Karkat never did. Then she was forced into a blueblooded body that warped her perception, sabotaging any bridges that could've been rebuilt. Forget just avoiding her, Karkat was absolutely terrified of her then. And then there was Equius…

She had drifted so far and she wanted nothing more than to regain what was lost. But that was near impossible now.

Her face burned from the blistering neon sign and with every glance it grew stronger. Her heart was devastatingly seared and with every breath it only got worse. Everything stung.

And there Jade was, lapping it up. Her eyes narrowed on the alien.

There was movement to the right of her, though, and Aradia's eyes snagged on Karkat and Terezi again. She could've sworn Karkat had been staring right at her before he turned to whisper something indecipherable into Terezi's ear. Her face grew solemn and she nodded before smiling. Karkat looked inquisitively, warranting a shove and words of light, righteous anger. He rolled his eyes, then took a step closer toward the fallen Jade.

In a flash, he dipped Aradia and kissed her right on the lips. Terezi doubled over in laughter, John and Jade practically squealed in surprise, Rose and Dave made cat-calls, and Sollux was dangerously quiet.

"Wha—?" Despite herself, she blushes a fierce maroon when Karkat brings her up for air. He swings his arm around her and carols her back to the center of the group.

"KK, what the hell was that." Sollux inquires quietly, which is not a good sign.

"Hey, you're the one who left this choice babe unattended. A girl like this isn't going to be lonely for long."

"Um, Karkat, this is very sudden, I don't think—" He cracks a rare smile and whispers lowly in her ear for her to just roll with it.

"Yeah, but don't you have Terezi?"

He brings his arm around Terezi and holds her close to his chest as well.

"Don't get any ideas, Captor, I'm not the kind of guy who lets his girls roam around unattended."

"I'm pretty sure that was a sexist jab at us, Nubby!"

"Shut up, Terezi, the men are talking."

She cackles loudly at that, and a smile flits across his face as well.

"KK, stop being a douchebag and let go of AA."

"Finder's keeper's, those are the rules, Sollux!" Terezi laughs.

"Stop being a possessive wriggler and stop making her uncomfortable."

"You're the one being a possessive wriggler. And I think she's comfortable right here." He rubs her shoulder to exaggerate his point, quite pleased with himself at the way Sollux's eyes colorfully steam.

"KK…"

"Careful, dude, you look jealous. Chicks don't dig jealous."

"I'm going to kill you." He says, slowly reaching up for his glasses.

"Chicks don't dig murderers…" he sang.

Then Sollux lunged at him, and they both flew to the ground behind them. He punched him repetitively in the face, until a satisfying fountain of candy red flooded out.

"Chicks don't dig mutant bloods!" Sollux sings discordantly, still plowing his fist into him.

"Fuckass, don't bring that up!"

"I — I don't—" Aradia stuttered.

"Sorry, about that. You just looked sort of sad and angry standing over there by yourself. Karkat may be an idiot sometimes, but he's nothing if not a wiz at fixing relationships." She winks, as they watch the ongoing fight, "Especially when he has someone to give him a few nudges in the right direction…Go, Nubby! You can do better, come on, he's clobbering you!" She yells.

"What just happened?" Jade asks, mirroring exactly what Aradia was thinking.

_AN:_

_I have...no idea, actually. What is this even? _

_Nevertheless, reviews are always appreciated, and especially delicious! _


End file.
